New Hand for a New Century:Seven of Spades Trailer
by Obi's Second Cousin
Summary: A trailer for the third installment of the New Hand for a New Century trilogy, coming in two weeks!


NHfNC Trailer: Seven of Spades

_Night. A autumn park that is nearly deserted, except for a solitary figure making his way along its perimeter, crunching through piles of fallen leaves. A shadow briefly crosses over the setting, as if something flew in front of the light source. The man looks up- it is Dr. Henry Jekyll, looking more forlorn than usual._

(Black Screen- the words '**You've been there since the beginning'** in big silver letters across the screen as a narrator reads the same thing aloud)

(Shot of Daria and Sherlock Holmes poring over notes)

**DN**: "I'm not even going to ask how you figured that out."

(Later shot of Holmes and Watson, sitting together in their main room)

**SH**: "She is a spy."

**Dr. W**: "A _spy?_"

(Shot of Holmes and Moriarty falling over Reichenbach Falls, then of the Daria-gryphon catching the detective)

(Shot of Holmes and Daria, parting ways)

**DN VO**: "Rel'tor'ke, Mr. Holmes."

(Black Screen: **You've seen the League**)

(Succession of images of the eight League members- Quatermain, Nemo, Mina, Gray, Skinner, Sawyer, Jekyll, and Daria)

(Black screen: **Eight members. One mission.**)

(View of the Carnival in Venice)

**Nemo VO**: "My God, we must locate that bomb!"

(Shot of the communications room. The League is gathered behind the telegraph operator)

**Operator**: " 'Follow my lead'."

(Shot of Gray, from the record sequence)

**DG**: "_Bomb _voyage!"

(Black screen: **Each with their own battles**.)

(Shot of Jekyll in the ice cave)

**HJ**: "I won't let my evil infect the world."

(Shot of Hyde and the Dante-beast fighting furiously as the LXG theme music begins to play)

(Shot of Mina and Gray dueling)

**DG **(wiping off his face): "We'll be at this all day."

(Shot of Daria and K'Wah dueling)

**K'Wah**: "I do so hate to speak in clichés, but if you aren't with us…"

(he disarms Daria)

**K'Wah**: "Then you are against us."

(Shot of Quatermain aiming his rifle at Moriarty)

**AQ**: "End of the line, Moriarty."

(Shot of Skinner in the ice cave)

**RS**: "Shut up or I'll come to my senses."

(Music stops. Black Screen: **Now see the League like never before**.)

(Shot of an interested-looking Skinner)

**RS**: "Tell me more."

(Black screen: **New faces**.)

(Shot of a young man with blue-green eyes and light-colored hair, standing before the assembled members of the League. On a table next to him is a chalice of water, from which an interested-looking Undine is watching)

**JF VO**: "My name is Jason Fisher, Elemental Master of Water."

(Shot of Fisher in battle, surrounded by blue and green energies)

(Black screen:** New enemies.**)

(shot of a sharp-featured Tau'ka male talking to Jekyll, Nemo, and Mina)

**Tau'ka**: "Have you ever tried to track down a Goa'uld that didn't want to be found, Dr. Jenkins?"

**HJ** (Looking pained): "It's _Jekyll_."

(Black Screen: **New beginnings.**)

(Shot of Jekyll and Daria embracing)

(Black Screen: **One ending.**)

(Zoom in on Jason Fisher reading a spread of Tarot cards.)

**JF**: "And the final outcome…"

(Jason flips over the card. It is Death)

**TS**: "Oh boy."

(Series of battle-shots as the LXG theme music plays again: Nemo dueling with an unknown assailent, Vader recklessly flying a starship through a running dogfight, Hyde throwing people across a room that looks like a dusty Egyptian temple, Mina's bats rushing across the night sky, Fisher commanding something that looks like the tentacle of a giant squid, Daria sword-fighting with an opponent, Skinner observing a rather magnificent explosion, Sawyer firing at something off-screen)

(Black screen: **And a twist**)

(shot of the male Tau'ka who had previously mangled Jekyll's name, standing in an alley and looking shocked)

(Black screen:** You won't see coming.**)

(The Tau'ka faces the camera, looking past it at an indistinct figure, his expression turning to one of horror)

**Tau'ka**: "You!"

(Close-up on a pair of eyes that are literally glowing with a white light)

**Unknown VO, a very resonant, echoing voice**: "Me."

(Black screen. The LXG logo appears above the title 'A New Hand for a New Century: Seven of Spades'.)

**Narrator VO**: "Coming soon."


End file.
